Outono
by Milk Black
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. Ele não voltaria. E mais um Outono, eu passaria sozinha...


Não resisti. E como eu disse eu nasci para escrever Dramas. Divirtam-se com mais um.

Mais uma short. Pra vocês leitores, deixem um review ;)

Boa leitura.

* * *

Outono de 2004.

Eu me sentia em mais uma das brigas que tinha com Sasuke.

Eu não agüentava mais aquelas discussões. Eu tinha medo, de um dia, nos fossemos cair.

Cair num abismo profundo, e nós, não teríamos mais volta. Eu tinha medo...

Eu estava sentada ao chão do nosso quarto, no canto entre a parede e o armário. Eu estava de preto. Luto. Não sei por quê. Eu via a minha frente, maços de cigarro. Acho que a nicotina me fazia sentir melhor. No momento de cada tragada, ela era absorvida pelos meus pulmões, chegando ao meu cérebro em 9 segundos. Dava-me uma deliciosa sensação de leveza e bem estar. Coisa que nem o álcool aliviaria. Mas eu estava experimentando, mesmo sabendo que iria foder com a minha vida. Vida? Eu não estava mais nem aí pra ela. Vida. Essa palavra fazia-me doer. Queimar por dentro. Era assim que eu me sentia. Queimando.

Já fazia bastante tempo que eu estava ali, sentada no chão do meu quarto. A garrafa de wisk já havia acabado, mas os maços não. Havia vários deles agora jogados no chão.

A cama que nós havíamos dormido juntos pela ultima vez ainda estava bagunçada. A janela e cortinas fechadas. No chão e nos móveis eu via a poeira acumular-se lentamente.

Não me levantei quando ouvi o barulho da porta abrir. Ouvi também vozes, vozes que eu identifiquei sendo dos meus amigos. Temari e Naruto.

Eles me acharam jogada no chão do quarto. Também estavam de preto.

Pena. Foram os olhares direcionares a mim. Pena

-Sakura, levante-se daí – _Eu não agüentava mais._

-Sakura, você precisa seguir em frente – _Eu não podia continuar._

-Sakura, ele continuará com você – _Eu não podia..._

Após algumas horas tentando me convencer a me levantar. Larguei o cigarro ao meio – apagando-o no chão do quarto. Temari me ajudou a levantar e me deu um banho.

Ao contrário do que ela disse: Eu não me senti lavada por dentro. Eu não me senti limpa. Eu não me senti... leve.

Eles fizeram algo leve pra eu comer. Estava completamente sem fome, mas meu estômago doía, e eu sabia que devia ser de fome. A sopa descia como uma pedra enorme, que não conseguia passar por mim. Eu vomitei.

Fiquei deitada na cama bagunçada durante um longo tempo, enquanto os dois velavam meu sono.

Depois de um tempo eu me levantei dizendo que estava bem melhor. Sorri.

Disse que ia ficar tudo bem e que eu iria superar, mais uma vez. Disse que já podiam ir embora, e que eu estava bem...

Eu dormi como um anjo durante a noite. Acordei já era de tarde. Mas com uma vontade louca de fumar. Eu precisava da nicotina correndo pela minha corrente sanguínea novamente.

Traguei deliciosamente o primeiro cigarro do dia.

Decidi que eu precisava arrumar a casa. Se Sasuke chegasse e encontrasse a casa daquela maneira nos brigaríamos de novo, e de novo, e de novo...

Comecei pela cozinha lavando as louças sujas, e varrendo o chão, depois fui para o nosso quarto, catei uma inúmera quantidade de maços vazios pelo chão, troquei os lençóis da cama, abri as cortinas... No banheiro, catei as roupas sujas e o lavei até que ficasse branco novamente. Aquela casa parecia que tinha uma semana que ninguém mexia nela.

No restante da casa, varri, passei pano, e tirei poeira. Até as fotos do nosso casamento estavam cobertas de poeira.

No quintal estava lotado de folhas secas da castanheira. Varri todas aquelas folhas. Sempre com mais um cigarro nas mãos.

Era assim que ele gostava da casa. Linda como eu - como ele dizia. Então eu me arrumei à altura. Tomei um longo banho, lavei os cabelos com o xampu que ele mais gostava, e vesti o vestido que ele mais gostava - um preto tomara-que-caia, que deixava quase metade das minhas coxas amostra. Passei uma maquiagem de leve e deixei meus cabelos soltos. Passei meu perfume preferido e dei uma passada rápida na cozinha só para olhar o camarão ao molho que eu estava preparando, o cheiro estava maravilhoso. Era o prato preferido de Sasuke.

Após alguns minutos eu coloquei a mesa, e fiquei esperando na sala.

Esperei... Esperei... Esperei... Mas ele não veio... Esperei mais um pouco e por fim, acabei adormecendo no sofá.

Acordei atrasada para o trabalho. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti um blazer acompanhado de uma calça social preta. Passei um perfume, peguei bolsa no sofá e segui de carro para o trabalho.

Já era bem tarde quando cheguei em casa. Não vi carro de Sasuke na garagem. Ele não havia voltado para casa, mais um dia...

Eu tomei um banho e fiquei esperando... Mais uma vez...

Fiz o jantar e coloquei a mesa...

Esperei no sofá. _Mais uma vez. _

_E mais uma vez._.. Você não voltou...

No dia seguinte, decidi que não iria para o trabalho. Estava abalada demais pra isso. E como não havia fumado no dia anterior. Descontei tudo, e um pouco mais no dia seguinte. Eu estava me sentindo uma morta viva. Com a mesma roupa de ontem...

E a casa se enchia de poeira novamente, e fedia comida estragada. O jantar ainda estava na mesa. Eu _ainda_ estava esperando por Sasuke.

Cafajeste - Ele me deixou.

Desgraçado.

Filho-da-mãe.

O interfone da minha casa tocou. Eu sabia que não era Sasuke - ele tinha a chave, claro. Abri direto o portão sem saber quem era. Era Naruto. E ele estava com um buquê de rosas brancas nos braços.

Ele me abraçou, e eu chorei, ele não disse nada por um bom tempo, apenas me deixou chorar em seus braços...

Me fez tomar um banho, e me mandou escolher a roupa mais bonita. Mais uma vez, escolhi um vestido - que Sasuke adorava - preto e que batia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas confiava em Naruto. Passei um perfume e calcei uma sapatilha.

Ele me deu o buquê de rosas brancas e seguimos um longo caminho, em silencio. Fiquei o observando... Ele estava com um terno preto, mas não estava feliz, como costumava vê-lo.

Chegamos a um imenso campo. Era tudo muito verde e com muitas árvores. _O Parque da Colina._

Não estava entendendo, por quais razões Naruto me levaria a um Cemitério?

Ele me guiou pela mão até o topo do parque. Ainda com as rosas nas mãos eu o segui. Chegamos a uma única lápide em um raio de quatro metros.

Com os seguintes dizeres:

_Uchiha Sasuke_

✖ 23 de Julho de 1981

† 19 de Setembro de 2004

_Saudades._

Então tudo. Tudo era mera imaginação da minha mente. Sasuke não voltaria. Não adiantaria que eu arrumasse a casa, fizesse seu prato preferido ou vestisse o vestido que ele mais gostava. Ele não voltaria. E mais um Outono, eu passaria sozinha...

**Fim.**


End file.
